Cura in Domas
by hiddleshawcumberenneleckeit
Summary: Sherlock Holmes comes to a great realization in the few moments he spends alone in Jane Dunn's flat... Sherlock/OC. Story in the 'Coniunctionem Vitæ, Amoris, rutrum et' series


**Title: Cura in Domas  
Rating: Teen  
Primary Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Jane Dunn (OC)  
Secondary Characters: N/A  
Pairing: discussed Sherlock/Jane (OC)  
Summary: Sherlock Holmes comes to a great realization in the few moments he spends alone in Jane Dunn's flat...**

**Notes: ****My stories seem to be getting quite short... hmm. Anyway, I've been working a lot on these short stories and can tell you that I definitely have some great ideas for this collection.  
**

**EDIT #1 (October 8, 2012): Uh... yeah, basically I just touched up on a few things, but not much had to be done.**

**So, I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sherlock walked through Jane's front door while putting away his keys (some time ago he made a copy of Jane's); she invited him, John, and John's girlfriend Annie over and Sherlock decided to show up a bit early. When he first entered, Sherlock heard nothing, which most people would interpret as the silence of an empty house, but with further observation, he heard the shower going. Sherlock grinned lightly as he walked into the living room, listening to the running water from the restroom. Sherlock was hoping not to boredly wait, but he knew he'd probably have to find some way to occupy his time.

So, with that in mind, Sherlock wandered toward Jane's desk. Her desk was quite similar to Sherlock's: organized chaos. Others probably wouldn't understand the mess of papers, books, and such, but Jane knew exactly what it all was. Jane's whole flat was actually like that, for the most part. The way her home was organized was an odd mix of personalities that all took lodging in Jane's mind; in the kitchen and part of the living room it looked as if they were cleaned by a mother who wanted to at least try to keep things safe for their child while also setting a decent example.

The rest of the place resembled a home rented by university students; it looked on the verge of being homey, but there was a bit too much clutter and boxes to look like much of a real permanent housing. Sherlock would suspect that was due both to Jane's laziness in the realm of cleaning and her preparedness to move if needed (she never knew when she'd be needed back in Dublin). Some parts of the main area were clean—book shelves, table tops—showing that Jane wanted to try to organize the place, but didn't take much time to do so.

As Sherlock ventured toward Jane's bedroom, he could make out a light singing voice coming from the restroom, which caused him to grin widely; that would go on his list of little things he would remember about Jane.

Sherlock stepped into the single bedroom in the small home, which was the messiest part of the place—clothes littered the floor, all table/dresser tops were hidden under a multitude of random objects, and the sheets looked kicked around as if by two people fighting. The one thing that looked remotely organized was the stack of seven pillows at the head of the bed. From Sherlock's understanding of psychology, he was curious about the pillow count—this grand number suggested some loneliness on Jane's part. Was she lonely in this home all by herself? Possibly. To his surprise, this thought upset Sherlock more than it should have. How could she be feeling lonely when she always had the company of others, specifically himself?

But Sherlock didn't want to look into that. So, he took to sitting himself in the large, cozy chair Jane had found at a flea market. Sherlock sank comfortably into the cushion and waited, thinking about all that was found in Jane's home.

After another few minutes, Jane stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She stared at her face in the mirror's reflection for a moment, noting that she hadn't removed all traces of make-up earlier before stepping into the warmth of the shower. Jane took a very short period of time to manage her hair and face before opening the door connecting to her bedroom (she was happy to have found a flat with a bathroom that connected to both the main living area and her bedroom rather than a more expensive place with two bathrooms) and stepping through. Of course, she didn't expect to see Sherlock's stoic form seated facing her, so, naturally, she let out a surprised shriek. Jane glared largely as she put a hand over her pounding heart.

"Holmes!" She yelled at him. Sherlock tried to keep a straight face—and he almost succeeded—but a glitter of amusement shined in his eyes, which led to the inevitable Cheshire-like grin to grace his lips. Jane clutched her towel as she continued to calm herself, all the while keeping a glaring expression on Sherlock, "Why do you do that?"

"I was just casually sitting; you should be more prepared and alert for something like this." Jane groaned as she walked to her wardrobe.

"Well, I apologize for not expecting you to be ahead of schedule," she said sarcastically, "I'm accustom to you being on time, if not late to arrive." Jane tightened the towel around her frame then began shuffling through her many shirts hanging in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder at Sherlock, who looked right back at her, still grinning in utter amusement, though he tried to tame his expression, "Do you mind? I need to get dressed."

"Not at all." Sherlock replied as he sat back casually. Jane rolled her eyes as she continued digging through her clothes; she didn't want to let on to Sherlock that he made her feel a little uncomfortable with his analytical gaze watching her exposed form, "Embarrassed?" Sherlock ask after quickly understanding what she was probably thinking. Jane blushed lightly as she threw some clothes on her bed.

"No, but I see no reason for you to sit there and watch me change." She lied, feeling a little silly for worrying so much; this was _Sherlock_, he'd hardly be looking at her body. But then again… it was _Sherlock_, who was equally likely would take note of every aspect of Jane's figure.

"Oh, please, do you suspect me to stare at you hungrily like a common man would?" Jane quirked her eyebrow as the corner of her mouth twitched to hold back a smile. Sherlock sighed with an eye roll.

"Knowing you, Sherlock, I don't know what to suspect."

"Would it please you if I closed my eyes?" Sherlock mocked with a grin. Jane crossed her arms.

"In all honesty, yes." She replied. Sherlock raised his hands defensively, as Jane's look was quite menacing. Sherlock shook his head as his hands reached over his eyes.

"Happy?" In response, a pillow was thrown, hitting Sherlock in the shoulder.

Jane rushed to cloth herself, but even that wasn't enough, as Sherlock had brought it upon himself to peek through his fingers at Jane. Whether out of curiosity or merely to bother Jane (as he knew he wasn't looking at her in any sort of perverted way), Sherlock felt too much of an urge to keep himself from looking at Jane's body. And Jane knew he wouldn't comply to her request, she knew it was unavoidable and practically impossible to actually get Sherlock to listen.

"Sometimes I wonder why I try." Jane muttered as she turned to Sherlock, who had removed his hands from covering his face. He raised an amused eyebrow at Jane.

"I wonder too." Sherlock was once more met by a pillow, this time right in the face; maybe that was why she kept so many, in case of an emergency when throwing a pillow at a man's face was needed. Sherlock chuckled as Jane gave him a stern look.

"Thanks." She once more muttered, now in a sarcastic tone while quickly marching from the room. Sherlock stood and swiftly followed.

"You _really _do need to stop with the muttering." Jane threw a glare over her shoulder.

"You're lucky I don't have a pillow." Sherlock gave her a large smile as he sat himself on her couch while Jane worked to get ready for guests. Sometimes Sherlock wondered why he cared so much for the irritated woman running around the flat, but he didn't want to further question himself.


End file.
